warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts of Telldros
The Beasts of Telldros were a vast army comprised of unholy monsters from the Chaos Wastes. History The Beasts of Telldros came together during the aftermath of the Battle of Icicle Pass, when a Marauder Chieftain routed an army led by the Chaos Lord Telldros the Vanquisher. As the Winds of Chaos swept across the bloody battlefield, corpses stirring eerily in its ethereal breeze, a handful of Telldros’ surviving creatures became united. The remaining Chaos Spawn, as well as a mutated Giant and a Mutalith Vortex Beast, all beings of diminished intelligence, were instinctively drawn to the surviving Dragon Ogres from Telldros’ force. In fact, these creatures soon began to follow the Dragon Ogres’ bidding in the absence of Telldros. An alliance of survivors was formed, through elemental sorcery and simple dominance, and being comprised of creatures of base instinct, this warband sought nothing other than exacting violent revenge for their defeat in battle. Led by the Dragon Ogres, the Beasts of Telldros first hunted down the Marauder Chieftain to exact vengeance on behalf of their fallen master. Though they could not kill the chieftain himself, they rampaged through his kingdom, killing many of his minions. From there, the Beasts of Telldros progressed on a campaign of terror throughout Troll Country, Norsca and the Empire that lasted for decades. Monstrous Deeds In the year 2435 IC, the Beasts of Telldros assault the Lair of the Troll King. They trample his retinue and rampage through the villages through to Winter Pyre, killing everyone in their path. Throgg was enraged, but the damage had already been done by the time he could do much about it. He instead lured the Beasts out of his territory with living bait, in the shape of a Bray Shaman, and aimed the path of their rampage at his enemies’ camps. In the year 2446, with sorcerous winds in their favour, the Beasts of Telldros stormed through the Mountains of Mourn. They tormented the various Ogre tribes for weeks, and on one occasion, conducted two blistering raids over the course of one night. A Stonehorn in each tribe was killed: one was reduced to jelly and fur by the mutating energy roiling from the Mutalith Vortex Beast while the other had its horns broken off by the Chaos Giant and was bludgeoned to death with them. In the ensuing confusion, the Ogre tribes laid the blame at each other’s door, and a war broke out among the Ogres. In 2451, the Beasts of Telldros smashed into the settlement of Bechafen in the dead of night, sending the provincial soldiers into panic. Though he did not work with the creatures directly, Festus the Leechlord followed them through Bechafen’s sundered gates and released one of his latest curious poxes. For the next thirteen years, every field of crops in the surrounding rural province yielded nothing but Nurglings. In 2487, the Chaos Lord Vicharch learned of the Beasts of Telldros and searched them out to do his bidding in war. Though they stubbornly refuse to permanently fight alongside his Warriors – for their allegiance was rooted deeply with their previous master – they willingly rampaged alongside his army for a time. Together, they routed a vast Empire army east of the Middle Mountains. In the year 2501, on a challenge from an Elector Count, Markus Wulfhart, Huntsmarshal of the Empire, tracked Telldros’ creatures across much of Norsca. Though he slew several monsters that lurked within the forests, none of his kills were from the infamous warband, which remained elusive during this period. He begrudgingly returned to the Empire to pay his debts, but swore to return to the hunt after the passing of winter. Source * : Warhammer Battlescroll: Creatures of the Chaos Wastes Category:Chaos Regiments Category:Chaos Wastes Category:B Category:T